We're Supposed To Be Sleeping
by Animegurl2134
Summary: After getting in trouble, Marco and Jean have to do all the dishes as punishment. During this time, Jean comes to realize that maybe Marco is more than just a friend. That night during a storm, all trainees have to sleep out in the tent. Luckily, Jean gets to share one with Marco. Just lots of fluff and adorableness. ONESHOT.


"Everyone! Time for dinner!" The sergeant yelled. It was 7pm and everyone was exhausted from the training. Eren and Mikasa were sitting in the corner when Armin came over to sit next to them.

"Where am I gonna sit?" Jean thought to himself as he grabbed his plate. He looked around the big wooden room for an empty seat. "I didnt realize how many people were training." As soon as he said that, Marco came up behind him.

"Oh hey, Marco." Jean turned around and smiled as he saw his friend standing there with his normal happy attitude. "Do you wanna sit together? I snuck an extra biscuit if you want it." Marco smiled and walked to a seat with Jean following him.

"Here's the extra biscui-" Marco was cut off by Sasha running over. "Did someone say extra biscuit!?" Sasha's eyes were wide open as she shared at the food. "N-no no one said that." Said Jean, but it was no use. Sasha was already wrestling with Marco for the food.

"Just give me it!" Sasha yelled as she was trying to pry it from Marco's hands. "What is the meaning of this!?" The training master for today walked in and everyone stopped talking. It was even enough to get Sasha to stop.

"Umm sir, Marco and Jean here have stolen an extra bisquit from the kitchen." The trainer's face gained a small but michevious smile. "Well then, I was gonna wash all the dishes myself, but I guess I'll just make you to do them instead."

By now, Jean and Marco's faces were completely blank. "W-what!? There's more than one hundred people and you expect us to do it by ourselves!?" Jean was obviously furious, but Marco was still just standing there. "Well then you better get started." After he said that, he just left. "I guess we better get started then." Marco said with a smile on his face as him and Jean started walking towards the kitchen.

"So where do we start?" Jean asked as he looked at the piles of dishes surrounding him. Marco picked one up and started rinsing it off. "I guess we'll start here." Marco gave as subtle smile as he grabbed another dish.

"Why is Marco always smiling? Even in the worst situations he always has the same friendly smile." Jean just stood there, thinking. He didn't want to admit it, but thinking about Marco's smile made him smile too.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Jean suddenly jumped as he heard Marco's voice. He just remebered what he was even doing in the first place. "Oh.. yeah." Jean was now blushing like crazy and had his hand on the side of his head as he looked the other way.

Jean grabbed a dish and started to rinse it off as Marco suddenly jumped in front of him. "You know, I can do them all. I was the one who took the bisquit in the first place. You have nothing to do with it." Jean put the dish down and looked at Marco. "Trust me. You're my friend and I want to he-"

Jean was suddenly cut off as he felt Marco's arms around him. "Ummmm M-Marco... What are y-you doing?" Jean was blushing like crazy now and he felt like he was paralyzed.

Marco wouldn't let go. "I just want you to know that you're a really good friend." Jean was still blushing but kind of calmed down by what he said. "Oh yeah... Friend..."

"What's wrong with that?" Marco seemed offended by the tone in Jean's voice and for the first time he wasn't smiling. "It's just that you're probably my best friend." Marco's smile was now back.

"Well I guess we should actually get started for real now." Marco and Jean were both smiling now as they washed the rest of the dishes. After they were all done, they went back to the sleeping cabin where everyone was already asleep.

WHOOSH. CRACK. There was a terrible storm going on outside. Jean didn't want to about, but he was terrified of storms. Suddenly, the Sergeant walked in.

"Everyone, wake up!" The Sergeant walked around as he blew a whistle. Everyone was moaning as they got up because they we'd still exhausted. However, Jean was whimpering under his breath everytime a bolt of lighting could be seen or a crack of thunder would be heard.

"Everyone, listen up! Since you're all a bunch of wimps, we're going to toughen you up by making you stay a night in a tent while a storm is going on!" Everyone was groaning just because they got awoken, but Jean on the other hand...

"What!?" Jean yelled without even thinking. "I've already set up the tents so everyone head out there! Now!" Even though he didn't want to, Jean knew he had to head out anyway.

When Jean headed outside, he found that each tent had a nametag on it that said the 2 people that had to share a tent. Jean walked around everywhere and couldnt find a nametag with his name on it.

"Oh, Jean! Marco! I found your tent!" Armin came running over to where Jean was. He was also dragging Marco behind him. "I guess you guys are gonna share a tent. It's over there." Armin pointed to a lone tent out in the corner of the feild.

"What? We're gonna sleep in t-that?" Jean was actually kind of scared, because the tent looked old and it was quite a bit of distance from all the other the tents. Infact, all the other tents were in a big open feild yet this one was practically on the edge of the woods.

"Well, don't be to picky. Connie doesn't even have a tent because they ran short." All three of them looked over to a sleeping Connie high up in a tree. Suddenly, a crack of thunder happened and he fell out of the tree.

"Connie! Are you okay!?" Marco was yelling out. "Dont worry, thats the fifth time he's fell out." Jean, Marco, and Armin started laughing."Well, you guys should start heading towards your tent. Good night!""Fine... Let's start heading over there then." Jean and Marco both walked to their tent.

Jean and Marco layed down, they instantly felt the akwardness. "So... uhh... goodnight I guess." Jean said as a a small blush spread across his face. "Yeah. Goodnight Jean." Marco rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

"So now what? I already know I'm not gonna be able to sleep out in this storm." Jean thought as he looked up at the top of the tent. Suddenly, he felt a slight touch of Marco's hand on his. "Marco?" Jean jumped a little at his touch.

"Jean I know you're afraid of storms," Marco had a sweet, calming tone to his voice, "So I'm gonna keep you company so you're not scared." Suddenly, Marco's body was up against the side of Jean's. Instantly Jean felt Marco's body heat.

"Marco..." Jean didn't know what to do. He was blushing alot and he tried to hide it but he couldn't. "Jean what are you afraid of?" Jean looked surprised. "What!?"

"I mean what are you're fears?" Jean looked down. "Well I guess spiders, storms obviously, and..." Jean paused. He really didn't know how or want to say the next part. "What is it, Jean?"

"Well... Im afraid that my friends will die." Marco dug his face into the side of Jean's arms and whispered. "I wont ever leave you Jean. Even if I do, I will be to save you."

Jean didn't even have time to realize what he was doing before he grabbed Marco in his arms, and hugged him. "Marco..." Jean looked straight into Marco's face. "What is it Jea-"

Marco was stopped from talking... when he felt the feeling of jean's lips against his. At first, Marco resisted since he was still in shock. Yet, he soon gave in as the shock faded away...

Suddenly, Jean pulled away and his face automatically turned red. "Marco! I'm sorry!" Jean was just sitting there and he was talking really fast trying to explain himself. "Well I was just...! and then I don't know what happened..! I don't know why..! im sorry..!"

"It's okay, Jean." Marco leaned up against Jean. "B-but aren't y-you mad at me?" Jean was still feeling guilty. "Really Jean, it's ok." Then, Jean smiled and Marco did too.

"But," Marco looked up at Jean, "we are supposed to be sleeping."

**~~~Fin~~~**


End file.
